


Never the ''Same''

by LittleHecate



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Friendship, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHecate/pseuds/LittleHecate
Summary: Leo got enough of his brothers,one night he runs topside to get fresh air...but fate got a different plan in mind.Befriending them might not be so bad as he thought,what turn will his life take ?ORLeo leaves with Oroku Saki to find his place
Kudos: 2





	Never the ''Same''

**Author's Note:**

> Im bad at writing :(

'Leo just let me work! why u gotta intrerupt every time just cuz its past bedtime,ya can't do what i do so i must work at night too'

'Don't intrerupt me when i'm drawing for training Leo,I wanna become an artist when i grow up cuz I'm awesome at drawing,unlike...someone else'

'Stop actin' like ya own us Fearless,we won't follow ya's every stupid command,ya re the leadder only when we outta in misson'

Thats what they say but Leo wants only the best for his brothers,he knows he can't be with em every time so they have to be strong and well trained,but when he can be there he has to be perfect to protect them like...like a weapon,a shield..nothing more

One night changed his life forever

Leo stormed out of the lair after an argument with Raph ending with Mikey and Donnie taking Raph's side and calling Leo 'annoying' ,'stick in mud' ,'no fun tyrant' , 'untalented' and others

Leo can be fun,he knows how to have fun,he's an awesome artist,the best in fact,he's faster,he's smarter and stronger,more than anyone else, but...he's also the oldest,he CAN'T get fun,he needs to train to set an example,he hates it,he's tired of it,he wants to play,to read comics everyday...he's already strong enough but he can't show his family,they already call him 'Perfect' and 'Fearless',if he'd show them they'll just upgrate their insults and comments..he definitely doesn't want that

While jumping across the roofs,he hears some voices..this late? drug dealers probably,only they can be at 2am outside in a suspicious dark alley.He then goes and stop the dealing,tying both the seller and the buyer and calling police to come arrest them,he takes the drug and goes to throw em in a trash somewhere while muttering to himself:

''Why do peoples even consume this,is it that good ?'' he asked to no one ,is it as they said ,that it can make u..forget...,Leo then stopped right before dumping them in the trash can,the word forget ringing in his head.

What if...he could forget everything...just for one night,yeah one night would be enough.He tightens his grip around the drug bag and ran to one place where the drug's smell won't draw attention,in the Little Italy part of the NYC,just right above an underground bar,where police doesn't patrole cuz its the red light district

He sits down on the edge of the building's roof,opens the drug bag and atempts to light and smoke it but...he doesn't have a lighter.He looks around for something to lit this drug..marijuana maybe ?

''That won't help u much turtle'',a familiar voice intrerupts his searching and looking down he sees him,Shredder ,but...he isn't in his armor,he wears a long white kimono with the foot symbol on the left side,his beautiful long black hair untied,and his eyes are a shiny obsydian stone shade,with a glint from the moon,it looks...hypnotizing

Leo just stares at him,not saying a word,all the hate he had towards shredder is...missing,right now he doesn't want to do anything more than just...forget everything.

Saki then gives a low yet still audible sigh,turns his head from the turtle,closes his eyes and continues to slowly walk and says:

''If u're that desperate to just forget everything for at least one night,then come with me,i'll show u my way of temporaly escaping''

Leo's eyes widened at that statement,he froze for a bit,then silently got down from the building and followed Saki to the other side of the building,there was a door.Saki opened it,there were stairs leading somewhere down,the way was dark but u could see a flint of light at the end.

Following Saki down the staircase whitout making any sound,he find himself in an underground old bar.It was a small room,with a single counter,7 chairs,a shelf with a lot of bottles,probably alchool,an old radio and other ustensils u can find in an old bar.

Behind the counter there was a barman,he looked very old and experienced wearing a bartender suit,he had a moustache and black hair,closed eyes,he was cleaning a glass.Next to him were two little girls,twins proably,both were dressed like the little red ridding hood,only the red was more bloody-like colour,one had a long hair,the other a short hair with one side covering her right eye,both hairs were a clean snow-like color,their eyes like marbles,the long haired had the right eye red and the left was blue,the short haired girl had exactly the oposite,left red eye and right blue one.

The long haired girl was brushing a white fox with light blue paterns,three tails and bright red eyes.The girl was cheerful and the fox looked satisfied,sitting on her lap and quietly purring.

The short haired girl was cleaning some spoons,she had an white wolf cub resting on her shoulder,with red patterns and bright blue eyes and it had..wings? The wolf was asleep and the girl had no particular expression

Leo froze at the sight and looked a Saki who continued to walk and sit on one of the chairs.The bartender then slowly opened his eyes and greeted Saki

Leo's POV

''Good evening or might i say morning?'' he glanced at me and back at Saki,''I see you brought a friend with you,but he looks underage''

''Don't worry,he is over 18'',Saki assured him and yes i am 19,my stupid 'family' doesn't know that,not even the date of my birth but Shredder...my enemy knew and that gave me a nice feeling and i went to sit down next to him,somehow i felt like i can trust everything Shredder says or do,i closed my eyes,gave a small smile to myself,opened my eyes and looked the bartened in the eyes

''Good midnight to u as well,master!'' i said while smiling,i called him 'master' only because that's what i saw peoples say in the movies which had a bar and a barman, ''And good midnight to u two ladies as well!'' i said while looking at both girls and bowed my head to the three of them,''I am Leonardo,19 years old,nice to meet all of u!''


End file.
